The Unity Project
by x-x-x-Aradia-x-x-x
Summary: Hogwarts,Durmstrang,andBeauxbatons have decided to push the limits of unity farther than they have ever been pushed before- take each school's best students and make them into one unified class. Can they learn to cooperate before the year is over? NG 7th


Hi guys, this is the first chapter! I hope you like it! Just so you know, I don't own anything except all the OCs and the idea! I know it's not very exciting, but I had to introduce the idea somehow! I promise the next chapter will be a lot more interesting!

* * *

Ch.1: The Unity Project

Catherine Noble of Gryffindor House was patiently waiting for the first years to arrive. Her three best friends sat beside her: Melissa Cabot, Harry Archer, and Albus Potter. Over at the Ravenclaw table sat her friends' respective mates: Phillip Hamilton, Christine Klein, and Lynn Manzer, as well as Hugo Weasley, the younger brother of Rose Weasley, who was seated at the Hufflepuff table. She was a good friend of Albus's, and so a friend to Catherine. On the far end was the Slytherin table, where Jordan Moliere and his cronies sat. One of these cronies was Scorpius Malfoy, Albus's father's enemy's son. Catherine, Melissa, and Harry avoided that group by association to Albus.

After the new first years had been sorted (with five new Gryffindors in the bunch), Professor McGonagall stood to make her Beginning of the Year Speech.

"Good evening," she said, "and welcome to Hogwarts. As always, the Forbidden Forest is forbidden, all Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes products are banned, and curfew for sixth and seventh years has been extended to ten-thirty. Now…" Just then, the doors to the Great Hall swung open, and twelve students walked in. Eight were dressed in dark red and four in light blue. Catherine recognized these as the uniforms of Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. They were closely followed by three teachers, two Beauxbatons men and one Durmstrang woman. They walked to the front of the hall, and then stood to face the crowd of students.

"Well," said a flustered McGonagall. "These students are here to participate in a little experiment. Unity has become one of the most important values in the wizarding world. While Hogwarts has come to be a unified school, these three schools are still very divided. Sixteen Hogwarts students have been chosen to participate in the Unity Project." She shot a particularly nasty glare towards the Slytherin table as she spoke, whose members were the most opposed to the idea of House and School Unity.

"Professors Yates and Moorcock will be going as well." Professor Yates was the Head of Ravenclaw and taught Charms. She was about forty years old and had blue eyes and heavily hi-lighted brown hair. She had a sweet temperament and was one of Catherine's favorite teachers. Professor Moorcock, however, was another story. He could have passed for a Weasley with his bright red hair, but he was anything but. He was the Head of Slytherin and taught Potions. He was even nastier than Severus Snape was said to have been. Catherine dearly wanted to be part of the Unity Project, even though her least favorite teacher was one of the supervisors. She was a firm believer in unity and equality before. She was so passionate about it that her friends had nicknamed her "The Activist."

"This project is only for those students in the seventh year and that maintained an O average in sixth year. These exacting standards are to ensure that only the best of the best will be representing each school. Professors Hearn and Keats, would you like to introduce your students?" Two men both with dark brown hair and eyes stood up. One began to speak.

"Thank you Professor McGonagall. I am Professor Hearn and I will be teaching you lucky few students Transfiguration. My counterpart is Professor Keats- he will be teaching Herbology." He let this information sink in before continuing.

"Four students have been chosen from Beauxbatons to participate in this project. They are Ashley Toole, Renee Penman, Brendan Feist, and Joey Irving." As their names were called, the students in light blue stepped forward. They all looked very excited to be a part of this project.

"Professor Boswell?" McGonagall said. The woman stepped forward. She had light brown hair and eyes, and had an expression on her face that said she meant business.

"I am Professor Boswell and I will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. These are my eight Durmstrang students: Sabrina Harris, Jennifer North, Victoria Wilson, Marissa Wilhelm, Megan Clarke, Spencer Atkinson, Steven Burnett, and John Anderson." These students stepped forward as well, but looked more nervous than excited. Professor McGonagall looked around the hall once, and then pulled out a piece of parchment.

"These are the names of the Hogwarts students that will be participating in the project. I will tell you now that five Slytherins, four Gryffindors, three Ravenclaws, and two Hufflepuffs have been chosen."

"That's not fair," Catherine whispered.

"I agree," Melissa whispered back. "Why should Slytherin get more than us?"

"Shh!" Harry whispered. Once the hall was silent again, McGonagall began to speak.

"From Slytherin… Jordan Moliere, Brianna Forsyth, Scorpius Malfoy, Terrence Cornwell, and Ethan MacLeod." As the Slytherins applauded, the Gryffindors groaned. Moliere was the biggest jerk around, and his friends were like his followers. Brianna was Scorpius' girlfriend, so she wasn't much better.

"From Ravenclaw… Phillip Hamilton, Christine Klein, and Lynn Manzer." Melissa, Harry, and Albus applauded especially hard at this news- all of their romantic interests were going.

"From Hufflepuff… Rose Weasley and Sam Carroll." Sam was one of Rose's best friends, so he was fine in Catherine's book.

"And from Gryffindor…" Catherine held her breath- she wanted to go more than anything.

"Harry Archer, Melissa Cabot, Albus Potter, and Catherine Noble.

* * *

R&R please! Thanks!


End file.
